Leaves Me Undone
by Midnight Sleepyspray
Summary: “I can’t accept it…” he mumbled incoherently. “Fuuko, I’ve known life to be by your side, with your love, to be you! I’d die without you!”


A/N: First and foremost, I'm going to say I'm **NOT **M.S-chan.

**Anatagasuki here**. I don't know if what I'm doing is banned (insert nervous giggle) Anyway, after a lot of pleading to M.S-chan, my lovely, kindhearted itoko (is she looking? No? then I take that back; my wicked, harsh cousin) she relented and let me use her account for this.

I did this because of one forum on tofuu central, when the way of the conversation developed into kids who make "not-so-good" lemons. And since I'm a kid, why not try one? He, he, he. I'm **NOT**, in any way, offended or trying to offend. I mean, I just thought; _'Wow, can I try and see for myself if a kid can make a lemon?'_

I owe readers an explanation. Well, one of my closest friends know that my pen name is anatagasuki, and me, studying in a catholic school (well, last year, but who cares?) know that it would be a big scandal if I did a lemon. So, I had asked (yeah, begged) M.S-chan to post this on her name.

Don't sue her for any errors and miscalculations, please!

Warnings: OCCness, crap and lemon. A detailed one. So, those who don't like these stuffs, don't even dare take a look!

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Here it goes!

_She broke off and wiped a single tear that fell on her cheek. Ironically, after so many nights thinking she already got over him, she realized she still didn't. She can't._

_"I won't accept it!" She paused on her tracks. She never saw him way too poignant. The way his eyes flickered and the way his lips twitched--it was so…un-Tokiya._

_"I can't accept it…" he mumbled incoherently. "Fuuko, I've known life to be by your side, with your love, to be you! I'd die without you!"_

**Leaves Me Undone**

Soft sighs can be heard in the room, a woman in early twenties pranced around the room, picking the clothes scattered messily on the unpolished floor. She was beautiful indeed, yet exhaustion and loneliness tainted her lovely face. Her eyes carried a tinge of emptiness, though dry. Big, dark bags encircled her drained mauve orbs.

And a suitcase, opened and filled with unfolded, crumpled outfits, lay limp on the cot.

Her eyes dropped on the bed.

The bed where she used to read, to write, to work, to sleep.

To sleep with him, the only man she loved, either in a passion filled night or in a tranquil, gentle one.

She shook her head in the irony of it.

"Fuuko."

She didn't even need to decide whose voice it was.

For it was the voice she knew all too well.

Yet even so, she glanced at him, his lean form leaning by the door, his eyes empty like hers, wither dry too because of the same reasons as hers or simply never designated to have any emotion painted on them for long.

Is that is? Is that why the fire burned too quickly and had them breathe nothing else but ashes?

"Why?"

It was a silly thing to ask but she did so nonetheless.

"Why." He repeated, still gazing blatantly at her. "Going anywhere?"

She looked down, the shrugged. She looked up again and looked at his eyes seriously. "Let's stop fooling ourselves, Tokiya."

He continued to stare at her, saying nothing.

Taking it as a yes, she continued packing, as if he wasn't there.

The days were wonderful way back then. Their friendship developed and soon their relationship bloomed to something deeper. Both having stable jobs, they moved in together and lived peacefully. The house was filled with laughter, their hearts overflowing with love.

But then it had its end sooner than they blissfully hoped.

She had cried, cried for their relationship, their failures, their broken love, their broken promises. For him, for herself.

But now she was left with nothing but drowning barrenness.

And it was worst than what she ever felt.

She thought--hoped, that she had finally uncovered him, bared him to her love, melted his cold walls with her warmth. She hoped she already understood him and had a place in his heart.

But now that she can't find one, all her dreams were shattered into millions of pieces.

He could've picked them and fixed them.

But he didn't.

"I'll get my car tomorrow."

"Going somewhere?"

Baffled by his innocent response, she looked up with bewilderment in her eyes.

To be met by that vacant gaze again.

Instead of answering, she picked her luggage and walked past him.

But he didn't let her.

He held her wrist tight and secure.

She glared angrily at him. "Let me go."

He gazed on blankly, then let her go and didn't even turn as she reached for the door knob and opened her umbrella, wanting to shield herself from the pelting rain.

She stepped out, walking purposeful, long strides away from the apartment she cherished most.

"No."

She stopped, surprised.

And before she knew it, a pair of raw, hot lips found their way to hers, drops of rain falling down on her and on the warm body pressed on her. His hands snaked to her waist and her hands impulsively cringed on his nape.

They kissed roughly, hungrily, a thing they didn't do for a few months, and longed for so much.

They didn't stop, they didn't care. Didn't care if they were all wet, didn't care if someone sees them, didn't care of they're damn kissing like clumsy ten year olds.

Tongues lashed out violently. They didn't know--and didn't bother to contemplate on who started and who ended.

Panting heavily, Fuuko pushed him away vehemently, refusing to give anything but a defiant, prying gaze.

"L-Let's…let's stop this." She picked her umbrella. But Tokiya dropped it off again and kissed her. This time her hands went to his chest, shoving him away.

"Fuuko, you want this, I know you do!"

She gazed up again.

What she saw wasn't what she expected.

His eyes were flaming with rage and fury.

He grabbed both her shoulders callously, not breaking their gazes for once.

She shook with terror and fear. She never panicked before a man like this before but his stare, his hands, they frightened her completely.

"T-Tokiya!"

"No." he mumbled, looking down, shaking her. Then he shot back up again. "No. You're not leaving."

"I am, and no one can stop me!" she yelled it at his face, but still, she felt so damned weak.

"NO!" he shouted this time. "Let's get back. Forget this. This never happened."

"I can't do that, for god's sake, Tokiya!" she shook his hands off her. "You know we tried, so hard. But we failed. Can't you see that?!"

She broke off and wiped a single tear that fell on her cheek. Ironically, after so many nights thinking she already got over him, she realized she still didn't. She can't.

"I won't accept it!" She paused on her tracks. She never saw him way too poignant. The way his eyes flickered and the way his lips twitched--it was so…un-Tokiya.

"I can't accept it…" he mumbled incoherently. "Fuuko, I've known life to be by your side, with your love, to be you! I'd **die** without you!"

Without any second thought, her lips sought for his, tears flowing freely on her pale cheek. Tokiya responded immediately, as he half-carried/half-dragged Fuuko in their apartment.

* * *

The wet clothes hung like second skin to her feminine bodice as he rapidly snaked his hands on them, either pulling them off or ripping them. Her eyes were still wet, but tears had stopped falling. The sound of thunder and the fresh scent of rainwater went unnoticed.

Falling on the bed with a clink, Fuuko squinted as Tokiya traveled his lips on her forehead, on her temples, on her cheeks, on her jaw, everywhere. She sighed on without protest as his hands clawed on her breasts covered with her soaked inner wear.

Tokiya pulled her up and leaned her on the headboard as he unclasped her bra, his eyes marveling the curves and flats that he knew too well, yet still awed upon everytime he sees them.

She never failed to amaze him anyway.

"What kind of spell is this?" Tokiya harshly gasped on her earlobe, making her shiver in lust.

His hands pulled the hem of her skirt, prying on her inner thighs.

She hung on to him, unbuttoning his wrinkled polo, fingers slightly washing over the toned muscles and the flat, hard nipples. Both lowered to his torso, and he moaned loudly.

Eager to taste her, he bit her collarbone, then swirled his tongue around it gently. His lips lowered and rested on the valley of her breast. He felt her tug his belt, sighing in anticipation. He complied and kissed her hard breasts, licking over them occasionally, gaining moans from her that he had grown to love. He felt his boxers tighten even more.

Before he knew it, her soft hands had managed to undo his pants, immediately squeezing his hardness from the cloth.

"Fuuko, damn…" he grunted.

She took it as a sign of impatience and so without further ado, she tugged the boxers loose. Cum shimmered as it ran along his cock. But instead of doing her ministrations on it she quickly placed her lips on his nipples and sucked on them fervently.

Tokiya felt bolts of electricity travel on his spine. "Fuuko!"

She continued on her job as he caressed her thighs, marveling at their softness. Then, without much warning, he tugged at the side of her panties, feeling the wetness spilling out of her entrance. She gasped loudly and he took it as a chance to roll her over and lean on top of her.

His hands stealthily removed her only underwear left, his fingers crossing over her lips, her inner labia, then to her rigid clit. She shivered slightly to his touch and he proceeded to play with it gently, starting with his thumb.

Their entwined bodies glistened with sweat and cum, and gave off the scent passionate sex.

With his other hand, he further teased her as his finger played with her hardened pearl.

"T-To...Tokiya!"

"That's it…say my name…" he groaned on her neck, licking it feverishly.

"Tokiya…"

"Uhn…" not able to grip control of himself, he twirled his index finger on her clit over and over again while kissing her breasts, eliciting more moans and juices from her.

"Tokiya! Uhm…" she moaned, her body arching up, her tone pleading.

"I want you…Fuuko…I want you." He gazed on her warm, tearful eyes, kissing her lips softly, her eyes fluttering close.

Without notice, Fuuko gripped on Tokiya and pushed him down the bed, her on top of him. She leaned on his neck and kissed them, bit them. Tokiya groaned in a low voice. She leaned back upwards, her breasts dangling provocatively on his lips, hovering over them.

Tokiya accepted the invitation and kissed them wistfully. He gasped as he felt her hands grip on his bare manhood, swirling her finger over his wet slit, then slowly pumping him whole.

"Fuuko…uh…" he couldn't think of a single coherent sentence. "Fuuko!"

Enjoying his pleas, Fuuko pumped a little faster, seeing cum dripping out of him.

Pushing her back down on the bed. He pressed their hips together, feeling her cum mingle with his.

"What do you want, Fuuko?" he moaned breathlessly on her ear.

She answered by arching herself against him.

"What…Fuuko?"

He suddenly swirled a hot tongue over her clit, making her moan and shiver uncontrollably. Then he sucked on it, pushing two of his fingers inside the entrance. He pumped her slowly.

"Tokiya! Tokiya…"

He pushed another finger inside her and sucked harder.

"Tokiya! Tokiya, I want you…"

"Ah!" she gasped as he abruptly entered her, bracing her shoulders, their upper bodies brushing against each other.

He moved slowly, painstakingly, until he hit that spot in her that always makes her scream.

Hearing her muffled cry he relented. From that point on, he made sure he always hit that same spot with every thrust.

"Tokiya…" she grunted against him. With her warm eyes and swollen lips he knew she was close. She squeezed him inside her and he groaned.

She always knew what makes him tick.

With another squeeze, he quickened his pace. Seeing her breast thump uncontrollably he kissed them. She moaned his name.

He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders, completely entering her.

With stifled gasps and mutual screams they came at the same time, falling into each other's

* * *

Caressing her lover's sleeping face she smiled gently.

Tokiya sure was tired.

But he was still a light sleeper.

"F-Fuuko?" he grunted as his eyes opened, grabbing her hand on his face.

She looked away. "Sleep. You need to rest."

Instead on answering, he tugged her closer and encircled his arms protectively around her.

Placing his chin on her forehead, he sighed. "Let's try again."

With tears flowing on her cheeks, she nodded tenderly. They might always end up in tears, with screams, anger in their hearts, but they will never be without each other.

His face, his touch, his lips, his voice, his smile, him, he always found a way to win her heart back.

"I love you." He whispered, then fell back asleep.

"I love you too." She responded, kissing his lips chastely, her eyes widening as she caught glimpse of a couple streaks of dried tears on his cheeks.

Thunder continued to roar loudly as raindrops fell on the roof.

**END**

Me: -wide, shocked eyes- I can't believe I did it. Phew.

M.S: Who cares? It's lame.

Me: Aren't you at least a bit supportive? -cries-

M.S: -cold glare- I'll give everything on my review.

Me: -snorts- Feh. -turns to readers- Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
